The invention relates to a method for gently packing a product the consistency of which can be affected by external influences and composed of a number of separable components which adhere to one another to at least some extent and are readily deformed by mechanical forces. The invention also relates to an apparatus for gently packing a product the consistency of which can be readily affected by external influences, the apparatus including a measuring vessel movably mounted in a housing and having an inlet opening which, after a displacement of the measuring vessel, constitutes an outlet opening facing a packing unit to be filled.
There is a significant need for such methods and apparatus which greatly increases with increasing use of prepared foods. As long as relative movement of the components of these products is enhanced by a lubricant between the same, it is possible to use recently developed apparatus which have had the opportunity to demonstrate positive results. However, when such a lubricant, for example, sauces or liquids, is not present between the individual components, there is the great danger that the sliding characteristics of the individual components relative to one another are so bad that an obstruction, below which a cavity is formed as considered in the flow direction of the product, develops at some location of a packing apparatus. Very frequently, this cavity can only be eliminated by manual intervention so that such packing methods and apparatus are time-consuming and expensive.
It has further been attempted to mechanically exert forces on the individual components. Here, there is the danger that the consistency of the individual components will be greatly altered so that they lose their natural appearance. For example, such problems arise during the packing of dried peas which are very frequently completely deformed when subjected to mechanical forces in order to keep them flowing in a stream during the packing process.